


Making the Bed

by shinchiisanakyojin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Silly Bert and Grumpy Annie, This is so TINY!!!, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchiisanakyojin/pseuds/shinchiisanakyojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert tries to wake Annie and she grunts at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny fic I wrote based on [this adorable post](http://textsfromtitanfood.tumblr.com/post/86740353972/au-where-annie-never-wants-to-get-out-of-the-bed-to).
> 
> BTW, I'm sorry for the lame title. orz

Bertolt had already finished reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee, but Annie was still in bed.

"Annieee, you have to wake uuup...” He raised his voice so she could hear him from the bedroom while he washed his cup.

When he realized the woman was still in bed he sighed, going back to their bedroom. He stood by the door, with his arms crossed, staring at the blanket lump. For a moment, Bertolt thought she might have woken up after all. There was no way she could curl her body that much.

He got closer and delicately touched the lump, it made a sound.

"Come on! Get up, lazy!” He smiled, shaking the woman, only to receive a grunt as a reply. “If you don’t get up I’ll make the bed with you in it.”

Another grunt. He grabbed the blanket and yanked it with a swift move. 

Annie didn’t even have time to react so she just grunted louder and grabbed the pillow, putting it over her head. Bertolt laughed at her, putting the blanket on the armchair and going back to the bed to straighten up the sheets around the woman.

"I’ve warned you...” He sat beside her, caressing her arm. “Come ooon... Get uuup...”

He had to admit he was having way too much fun noticing how many different types of grunts Annie could make. She rolled over, turning her back at him. (At least he managed to get her out of the only spot on the sheets that was still out of place.)

Bertolt put his own pillow in place and left Annie’s on top of her head — It was in place after all — while he walked to the armchair he’d left the blanket on.

He took it and started to tuck it under the mattress, leaving the side Annie was facing for last. He suddenly pulled the blanket to finish making the bed and the woman finally moved.

"What the fuck are you doing?!” It still sounded like a grunt, but she was finally talking.

"I told you several times I’d do this!” He laughed, quickly finishing his job.

"Ugh, get me out!”

She was starting to undo the bed, so he jumped on top of the woman, placing his long arms and legs around her to keep the blanket in place so she wouldn’t escape.

He wasn’t fast enough, though, and her head was sticking out. Annie’s hair was messy and her eyes were barely open but he could _see_ her anger.

"I won’t! Now stay in there, lazy!” He chuckled.

"I hate you.” She didn't look at him when she said it.

"Even so, I still love you.” He smiled at her.

She hated that smile. She hated it because it made her body melt, her heart beat faster and her cheeks blush lightly.

Bertolt kissed her on the forehead before placing his own on the same spot. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Let me out. I’m awake now.” She murmured.

Bertolt laughed, moving to the side while Annie sat on the bed, freeing herself. The woman gave him a look from the corner of her eyes before suddenly hugging him from behind, holding his waist. Bertolt blushed lightly and put his hand on top of hers.

"What do you want for breakfast?”


End file.
